millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Cupid
is an original solo song performed by Takatsuki Yayoi. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. HAATO no ya de Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. Neraimasu yo! Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. Futari dake no Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. SUTOROERII KYUUPIDDO Kossori miterudake ja dame desu Onnanoko wa sekai ga kawaru kurai Don’t Stop Baby! Yumemi chau no Shitai mitai ittatte kawaranai Honto muri sorosoro genkai Sorenara kitai nee nee yumemitai Iranai shippai souzou bugendai Atarashii monogatari no watashi dake ga shujinkou Nee wakaru desho? Dokkiri takanaru koi no Beat Omoi ni omoi omowarete Kimi ni (kimi mo) kakeru (kakaru) Koi no mahou (Love Me!) Love Me Do dokodatte kankeinai desu Watashi o suki nara gyutto zutto tsukamaete (Let’s Go!) Motto chikadzuite kitto ichiban no Kotoba wanakute mo Love Me, Love Me aishite ne (Let’s Go!) Chotto hekonda toki wa ai ni icchaimasu Dakara nee hora hora Suki ni nacchaimasho Itsumo to onaji you de zenzen chigaimasu Sekai o kaeteru no wa Oh My Baby! Kimi nan desu Yowai kowai nante omowanai Datte hora kirai desu koukai Chotto dake no gokai nara kitto ne kekka OORAI! Osora ni mukatte mouikkai HAI, TAACCHI de kibun wa soukai!! DORAMACHIKKU na butai no tayoreru ouji-sama wa Mou wakaru desho? Battari souguu! Unmei!? Oshite wa osare oshimakuru Kimi to (futari) tsumugu (tsunagu) Koi no mahou u~uu! (Love Me!) Love Me Do issho nara genki de chaimasu Watashi o suki nara gyutto zutto dakishimete (Let’s Go!) Motto amakutte kitto attakai HAATO wa tsutawaru Love Me, Love Me aishite ne (Let’s Go!) Chotto yowatta toki wa ai ni kite hoshii no Dakara nee hora hora Suki ni nacchaimasho Donna toki mo egao ni naru Futari dake no omajinai ne Mou modosenai koi no kimagure Nee tomaranaide ne Hah... Jibun no mirai ya shourai no koto Docchi mo kocchi mo bou ni wa furenai Tonikaku ima yori suteki na basho e Go! Go! On The Beat!! Da-ka-ra!! On My Beat!! Do-n-don!! With The Beat!! Kimi to (aeta) kyou wa (sugoku) Kinou yori mo Gouin On Beat!!! (Yeah!!) Motto! Motto!! Love Me Do tokimeki no Beat kasanaru yo Watashi o suki nara gyutto zutto tsukamaete (Let’s Go!) Motto chikadzuite kitto ichiban no Kotoba wa nakute mo Love Me, Love Me aishite ne (Let’s Go!) Chotto hekon da toki wa ai ni icchaimasu Dakara nee hora hora Ima wa Tabun tabun Zutto zutto Suki ni suki ni ne? Nacchaimasho Nacchaimasho Nacchau desho? Natte kuretara Watashi mo daisuki desu! Nfu |-| Kanji= Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. ハートの矢で Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. 狙いますよ！ Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. 2人だけの Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. ストロベリー・キューピッド こっそり見てるだけじゃ　ダメです 女の子は　世界が変わるくらい Don’t Stop Baby! 夢見ちゃうの したい　みたい　言ったって変わらない ホント無理　そろそろ限界 それなら期待　ねぇねぇ夢見たい いらない失敗　想像無限大 新しい物語の　私だけが主人公 ねぇ　わかるでしょ？ ドッキリ☆高鳴る恋のBeat 想いに想い想われて キミに(キミも)かける(かかる) 恋の魔法(Love Me!) Love Me Do　どこだって　関係ないです 私を好きなら　ぎゅっと　ずっと　つかまえて (Let’s Go!) もっと近づいて　きっと一番の 言葉はなくても Love Me, Love Me 愛してね(Let’s Go!) ちょっと凹んだときは　会いに行っちゃいます だから　ねぇ　ほらほら 好きになっちゃいましょ♪ いつもと同じようで　全然違います 世界を変えてるのは Oh My Baby! キミなんです ヨワイ　コワイ　なんて思わない だってほら　キライです　後悔 ちょっとだけの誤解なら　きっとね　結果オーライ！ お空に向かってもう一回　ハイ、ターッチで　気分は爽快!! ドラマチックな舞台の　頼れる王子様は もう　わかるでしょ？ バッタリ遭遇！　運命！？ 押しては押され押しまくる キミと(2人)つむぐ(つなぐ) 恋の魔法　うっうー！ (Love Me!) Love Me Do一緒なら　元気でちゃいます 私を好きなら　ぎゅっと　ずっと　だきしめて (Let’s Go!) もっと甘くって　きっとあったかい ハートは伝わる Love Me, Love Me 愛してね(Let’s Go!) ちょっと弱ったときは　会いにきてほしいの だから　ねぇ　ほらほら 好きになっちゃいましょ♪ どんな時も　笑顔になる 2人だけの　おまじないね もう戻せない　恋の気まぐれ ねぇ　止まらないでね Hah… 自分の未来や将来のこと ドッチもコッチも棒にはふれない とにかく今よりステキな場所へ Go! Go! On The Beat!! だ・か・ら!! On My Beat!! ド・ン・ドン!! With The Beat!! キミと(会えた)今日は(すごく) 昨日よりも Going＝強引 On Beat!!! (Yeah!!) もっと！　もっと!! Love Me Do ときめきのBeat 重なるよ 私を好きなら　ぎゅっと　ずっと　つかまえて (Let’s Go!) もっと近づいて　きっと一番の 言葉はなくても Love Me, Love Me 愛してね(Let’s Go!) ちょっと凹んだときは　会いに行っちゃいます だから　ねぇ　ほらほら 今は たぶんたぶん ずっとずっと 好きに好きに　ね？ なっちゃいましょ♪ なっちゃいましょ♪ なっちゃうでしょ？ なってくれたら 私も大好きです！んふ♪ |-| English= Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. With a heart arrow Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. I'll aim at you! Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. Our very own Chu. Chu. ChuRu. Chu. Strawberry cupid Just looking secretly is useless A girl can change the world as much as she wants Don't stop baby! Dream! I wanna do it and see it, but even if I tell you nothing changes The impossible truth will reach its limits soon If that's what you expect, hey hey, I wanna dream No need for failures, imagine the infinity The new story featuring just me as the protagonist Hey, you understand it, right? A shocking☆throbbing love beat Believing in my feelings, feelings I cast (cast) a love spell On you (you, too)! (Love me!) Love me do, it doesn't matter where you go If you love me, always catch me tightly (Let's go!) I'm sure I can get more closer to number one Even without words Love Me, love me, love me (Let's go!) When I feel a bit down, I'll go to meet you So hey, look look I'm falling in love♪ It's the same as usual but completely different It's changing the world Oh my baby! It's you Don't think I'm weak and scared 'Cause you see, I hate it and it's regrettable If it's just a tiny misunderstanding, it'll definitely be all right in the end! Facing towards the sky once more, I'm in a mood of giving you an exhilarating hi-five!! In a dramatic stage I rely on my prince You understand it too, right? A sudden encounter! Is it fate!? I forcibly push and push With you (us), let's spin (connect) A love spell, u~uu! (Love me!) Love me do, if we're together, we'll be fine If you love me, always hug me tightly (Let's go!) I'm sure it feels warm with more sweetness My heart is transmitting Love me, love me, love me (Let's go!) When I feel a bit weak, I wanna come and meet you So hey, look look I'm falling in love♪ No matter how we smile It's our own good luck charms I won't return and love's whims Hey, don't stop okay? Hah... My future and the future itself Which and where shouldn't the stick touch? Anyways, to a place more wonderful than the present Go! Go! On the beat!! For-that-reason!! On my beat!! Boo-m boom!! With the beat!! Today (I met) with you (very) Since yesterday Thrusting on beat!!! (Yeah!!) More! More!! Love me do, a throbbing, overlapping beat If you love me, always catch me tightly (Let's go!) I'm sure I can get more closer to number one Even without words Love Me, love me, love me (Let's go!) When I feel a bit down, I'll go to meet you So hey, look look Now, I'm Perhaps, perhaps Always, always in love, love, right? I'm falling in love♪ I'm falling in love♪ Aren't, I? When you gave it to me I love you, too! Nfu♪ CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Takatsuki Yayoi) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Takatsuki Yayoi) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Takatsuki Yayoi